


Tsukishima's little kitten

by NRnr95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, animal lovers, mention of Kuroo Tetsurou, mention of Tsuki's mother, slightly KurooTsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has a new pet kitten whose unfortunately has been named as Kuroo....and he has fallen hard for it.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>and he wish to keep it as a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukishima's little kitten

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slightly KurooTsuki and a mention of Kuroo.....and I dedicated this story for my Kuroo lover friend whose corrupted my mind with this pairing though I prefer to ship both Kuroo and Tsuki with Kageyama.....maybe I will write about the three of them.Well who knows.....anyway,enjoy the story~

It just a day like usual, going to school, having club practice, going home, do some homework and sleep. Okay, well, perhaps it is a little bit unusual. And for Tsukishima, it because he goes home alone without his best friend, Yamaguchi. It’s not like he care......okay....maybe a little, still it doesn’t meant anything. He used to be alone. He doesn’t have a lot of friends to begin with though. He strolled down the road towards his house when he heard a little sound coming from a small box behind a pole.

Curious, he walk towards the box with caution. He tried to peek inside but it’s hard to see because the box was tightly shut. He nudged it with his feet and heard the strange sound again. He opened the lid cautiously and saw a small, black kitten with weird, messy fur especially on the top of it’s head curled inside with coldness. He hate to admit it but he actually like cat especially black one and this kitten sure has caught his heart with it’s cuteness. He took the kitten carefully and wrapped it with his scarf, trying to warm it up. The kitten shifted for a bit in it’s sleep but fortunately, it still asleep.

Tsukishima brought the kitten back to his house. He tend to it gently and carefully. Luckily, his mother was also a fan of cats so he doesn’t have any problem with keeping it, in fact his mother is thrilled to have a cute little kitten like it at home. The kitten sleep soundly beside his bed. Before he goes to sleep, he patted the kitten gently as a small, rare smile carved onto his face.

The kitten still asleep when he wake up the next morning but it’s awake after he finished getting ready for school. He clean it up and feed it before he goes. He let his mother took care of it while he’s away. He’s going through the day like usual or so he think but unfortunately, his teammates seems to think otherwise. Well, most of them actually.

“Um, Tsukishima? is something good happen to you today?”, ask Sugawara with a curious and a slightly wondering face. Daichi and Asahi also took notice of it and look at him, curiously. He shook his head, “No,nothing has happened to me today. Why?”. Suga glanced at Daichi and Asahi for a bit before shaking his head. “Nope,nothing. It just you look kinda happy and quite spirited today so I just wondering whether something has happened to you today. Something good I mean, that’s all”, he said with a warm, gentle smile carved on his face.

Tsukishima raised one of his eyebrows, feeling weird with his senpai’s action and question but he quickly brushed it off. It’s not like he care whatever his senpai think though. He resumed his earlier practice with Yamaguchi who also seems like want to ask him something but decided that it wasn’t a good idea and dismissed it.

He got change as fast as lightning and bid goodbye to his teammates. He didn’t even wait for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s stunned. Why didn’t Tsuki wait for him? Wasn’t they always go home together? he wondering. The others look amused seeing Tsukishima’s action. It is kinda weird for him to rushing back home......alone......well, this is the first time they ever saw he act that way though.

Tsukishima quickly get back to his home and went to his room. Upon opening his door, he was greeted by a ball of black fur jumping towards him. He managed to catch it before it hit him in the face and stared at it, shocked. The kitten purred happily and tried to lick Tsukishima’s face but failed due to the distance. It mewed frustratingly and Tsukishima closed the distance between his cat and his face so it can licked it to it’s heart contain. The kitten purred happily and licked him. Unconsciously, Tsukishima’s smiled.

It’s been a few days since he took the kitten. His mother has named it Kuroo since it got such a pretty, black fur although Tsukishima kinda disapproved of the name cause it reminded him of a certain annoying, pushy volleyball captain back in Tokyo. However, the kitten seems to love the name and it would only reacted when it was called by that name so there is nothing he can do but to call it by that name. Kuroo was very fond of Tsukishima and it loves to follow him everywhere, in fact, it almost followed him all the way to school, one day but his mother managed to catch it before it can go any further.

Kuroo was also a very naughty little kitten. It always make a mess inside Tsukishima’s room and it loves to snuggling with his clothes in which have turn his neatly folded clothes into a huge pile of mess. Yet, Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to get mad at Kuroo, not when it was the one who greet him when he got back from school. Kuroo might be a little annoying and naughty but that’s what make it looks so cute and adorable in Tsukishima’s eyes. Sometimes, it always gone to far like a little devil itself and that almost make Tsukishima losing his temper but he really couldn’t helped but forgive Kuroo when it licked and purring to him. Kuroo also like to sleep on Tsukishima’s bed besides him rather than sleep on it’s own bed, alone. He didn’t show it but Tsukishima really didn’t mind, in fact he like when Kuroo wants to sleep with him.

What make he loves Kuroo the most is the way Kuroo comforting him when he was down. Kuroo always stay at his side and affectionately comforting him with it’s own way. After that, Tsukishima always couldn’t help but cheer up at the way Kuroo’s comforting him. He might not admit it but he glad he meet Kuroo and take care of it despite it’s sometimes over the edge behavior. Kuroo has also become an inseparable part of his life which make it precious to him. Well, he loves and treasures it even though Kuroo sometimes remind him towards a certain someone who had a very irritating and annoying behaviour especially the way how similar that person’s bed hair and Kuroo’s fur look like. Yet, Tsukishima seem to be unable to hate it. Perhaps, this is what people called love.

**Author's Note:**

> P/S  
> Somehow, Yamaguchi feel sad and left behind cause his best friend Tsuki has abandon him and he seems to be quite busy for a while......he wonders what in the world has make his Tsuki busy and poor him didn't know that Tsuki's attention has been taken by the little Kuroo. Well, he might knows of it's existance.....soon....
> 
> Kuroo keep on sneezing. He rubbed his nose and wondering whether he has gotten a cold. Though his temperature feel normal and all he think about was whether Tsuki miss him and he really hope so.


End file.
